Deep Dark and Dangerous
by Diverse Flower
Summary: Rin is a thrill seeker a dare devil but most of all respected. Kids pratically bow to her. But when she move to Yasha Forest she is challenge. What will she do to regain her power? Welcome to Yasha Forest home to Sessohmaru  "I ain't scare of no demon!"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys/gals this story is rated M for a reason not because I like the letter M. I don't own any part of _Inuyasha_ I just use the characters to play a role in my story. If I did own Inuyasha don't you think I be making this episode instead of writing on FANFICTION? Mmmm. Well enjoy my story and please review

_Deep Dark and Dangerous, sums up the creepy mansion down the street. It was about thousand feet tall, black and rusty, and had this vampire-ish theme to it. The house has been empty for years. No one dare go in to that house at less they have a death wish. The Creepy mansion is Home of the Great Dog Demon Sessohmaru. Who suposedly rule over the lands, but was seal by a demoness in his own house. Doom forever to stay along. Atless Someone can break the demoness spell and free the great beast. But who will do such a horrible thing. Doom humanity like that. Who will be that dumb to do that? Meet Rin Kato humanity murderer. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- _Rin Kato_

"Oh my God, Rin I can't believe you moving! Hug!" A girl with velvet curly short hair, hug the dark brown hair girl with her luggage in her hands. They part and gaze at each other with tear fill eyes.

"I'm going miss you the most Yumi." The chocolate girl said wiping her tears away. Yumi gave her a heartwarming smile.

*honk honk*

"Rin! C'mon!" Her mom yells out of the car window.

"I gotta go. I write?" With that the two child good friends separated and Walk to the family van. Where Rin slide in, still keeping her gaze on Yumi, and the rest of her friend in the background. Rin deeply sigh and look down at her purple air walks.

"Let's go mom."The roaring of the car muffle out Rin's cries and her friends. Except one voice that force her to turn around and smile. It was her crush Naraku.

"Give them hell, dare devil Rin!" He scream and wave. Rin gave him a Mono Lisa grin and mouthed something that had Naraku gaping like a fish out of water and as red as Yumi hair. Rin sigh and face the car floor and put on her ipod, preparing for a long trip._ Goodbye Shikon town and hello Yasha Forest._


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Yumi, _

_Four hours of Dads' boy scouts stories and we still weren't there! And he still have more to tell! Boy, his childhood was event full. As I gaze out of the window there was nothing but trees and nature. By the looks of it, it looks like a pretty shitty place. There was no mall, no people, and no sense of excitement. The place just looks SHITTY. I already mis—_

"We're here!" Hiro (rin's little brother) said. Rin whipped her head to her window to gaze at big sign that read 'YASHA FOREST HOME OF GREAT SESSOHMARU' She rise an arch eyebrow _ How the hell is Sessohmaru?_

"Guys guys! C'mere it's them." A black hair girl said motioning for her friends to come to the cut out window on top of a tree.

"She look cool." Stated a dark brown hair girl with a high ponytail.

"So, why the hell we are looking at them?" A silver hair boy say.

"Yeah kagome, can we finish our board game. I'm about to win." Said a short boy, with honey brown hair say.

"what? C'mon guys y'all aren't the less curious about our new neighbors?" Kagome question.

"Nah, they might get eaten by Sessohmaru like the others."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome follow the trio away from the window, where Rin was gazing up at the tree house.

_Oh great my neighbors are squirrels._ Rin continue to walk to the three story house unaware of the eyes that stalk her.

"Master, master! It's her it's her! I can smell the stupidity on her." Said a green toad wrap in brown clothing.

"Hush Jaken. You said that LAST time about the other girl, and I'm still CHAIN!" Growl a furious Silver hair man with blood red eyes. The green toad scatter to the corner.

"m-m-mMaster…"

Sessohmaru took a deep breath and regain his coolness. Causing red eyes to turn back to honey. _The fool don't lie. There is something a bit odd about her scent. Maybe she is the one. But let's not get to excited._

"Jaken…"

"Y-yes?"

"I want you to watch her. And get a reading of her."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and Jaken."

"yes?"

"Bring me a virgin. I'm having a _sweet tooth."_

"yes Sessohmaru sama."

"


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Oh my anime I love y'all reviews it really made my day. I was kind of nervous to put one of my stories up but y'all took away all the worry thanks. And sorry for the miss spell. (If only spell check have anime name spell checks lol) Also I hope everyone enjoy the personality I gave to the characters I really like the idea of Rin being a dare devil, she always the sweet little naïve girl in other stories. Either way please enjoy my diverse personality of Rumiko characters, and my story.

It was 5:04PM and the Katos (except rin) was drunk! Even Hiro, who only had two sips of wine, was wasted. This was how the katos celebrate. They were celebrating the new house, Hiro going to the middle school of their dreams, and dad's new high paying job. All was happy, except a certain dark brown hair girl with blue highlights, who sat in the corner with her ear plugs stuff in her ear. Rin saw no reason to celebrate. She have to leave her best friend, her crush and whole life behind! Did they even care? In Rin point of view, they didn't. It was all about Hiro and dad's stupid job. They didn't care she have to basically start her life over she have to build up her name again. Her whole reputation was have to be made again. But did they care? In rin mind, they didn't.

"Bitches…"

"huh? Rin did you s-say something." Stumble her drunken father who down the vodka bottle.

"YEAH DAD I DID! I BEEN SAYING SOMETHING SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN! BUT NO ONE NEVER LISTEN! EVERY SINCE…" Points at hiro "HE WAS BORN! NO ONE LISTENS!" With that rin grab her coat and dramatically running out the door and slamming it.

There was a silence amongst the Kato. And a gloomy atmosphere that fill the room.

"What the hell did I do?" Yell Hiro who just got a pat on his head from his drunken father.

"Nothing son, nothing at all. Y-your sister just being a lil emotional." Said the dad to his son.

"Karu, you know she right._ You_ have been paying an often lot of attention to Hiro." Stated the just as drunk mom, who ran her hand through her short brown hair. Karu gave her a look of shock and confusion look.

"ME! How about you! You was the one all 'Oh my God Hiro' when he was born!"

"YOU WERE DOING THE SAME! MISTER 'I finally got the boy I deserve.'" Said the mom deepen her voice at the quotes her husband said.

"MOM, DAD! " Hiro screamed.

"WHAT!" They scream back.

"y-you aren't applying this is _my_ fault?"

(Silence)

Rin wasn't sure where she was going, nor did she care. She just wanted to get away from _them_. Rin sat down on a park bench that was as cold as her families hearts. _I wonder if they looking for me…. _Rin look right to left and left to right, about a billion times. After about a billion one times she came to the realization that no one was coming.

"URGHH! I HATE THEM! STUPID FUCKING FAMILY!" She dug her nails into her hair and pull it till tears was spilling out of her eyes. She continue to do this till she saw a shadow standing over her. She slowly rose her head up and her teary eyes face a dull pair, that absolutely look like they was starring not at you, but through you. Rin shutter.

"Hello. My name is Kanna. I was sent by The Great dog demon Sesshomaru. He sent me to collect what it his."


	5. Chapter 5

_Kanna? It sounds so familiar…_

Rin look at the ghostly figure in front of her. She wore a white kimono white sandles, and her hair a course was white. But her eyes… Her eyes was the only one that wasn't white. They were black, and seem bottomless. Her eyes lack the human quality, they lack any kind of life. She almost look like a angel, in Rin eyes.

"are you afraid?" ask the angel-like person.

Rin gulp and look up into her life less eyes.

_Even if she an angel, I won't let I know I'm afraid of her._

"n-no…" Lied Rin.

"In that case. Let's go. Lord Sesshomaru don't like to wait." Reply the angel.

"What if I Don't want to?" Ask rin a little bit scare of the angel response.

Kanna stare at Rin for a few seconds and her tiny mouth open to give the girl her answer.

"Then, I'll have to force you…" Reply kanna.

Rin eyes almost pop out her socket. She couldn't believe what was going on. Was she really about to kidnapped by an angel? Rin heart was pounding, her mind was telling her to run, there was dangerous ahead. But she just couldn't… She just couldn't bet down for a challenge or a threat, even if was against an angel. After all she suppose to be fearless…

"Force me? You and what army?" ask rin standing up so she was face to face with the girl. It just then came to Rin that might be a joke, played by one of the neighbor kids. Feeling slightly safer, she grew a big grin.

"and what with that stupid mirror you holding? What I'm supposed to be scare of my own reflection?" Rin smack the mirror out of her hand and muffling out a laugh in front of the emotionless girl, who just stare at her.

"why won't you go get a life, and stop bleaching your hair." Insulted rin with growing rage._ Damn neighbor, trying to scare me huh? I'm Rin the daredevil! I ain't scare of nothing!_

With that insulted in the air, rin confidently walk away feeling like she just won the _game_ but was stop when kanna spoke.

"I had a life. But it was rudely tooken away from me by a man name Naraku…"

_Naraku? Shikontown Naraku? Is he in on this little joke too?_

"He took my life right where you stand…" Rin heart stop for a second. She turn and look at the girl, to see if there was a slight joking look in her eyes. There wasn't. Kanna look down to rin feet and Rin unconcisously look down too, to see she wasn't standing on the smooth rock ground, but of the dead body of kanna, who stood right in front her at the that moment.

"oh my God…" Rin cover her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting.

"Oh my God indeed. But it seems like God wasn't on my side that faithful night of 1459 of August 19th." Kanna said, suddenly appearing in front of Rin with her glowing mirror.

"He killed me viscously, and unmercifully. He stab me multiply times in my chest." Rin suddenly felt a sharp pain her chest, she grab her breast in hopes of stopping the stabbing like pain in heart.

"I cried, and I cried. Begging him to stop and let me die." Rin soon found the pain to be unbearable. She felt her chest tighten and her throat get dry. Her eyes begin to water. She look up and reached for the girl in all white, but instead she grab a dark cloth. Her eyes continue to look up and finally they was mat with a pair of low red eyes. Her chest automatically tighten. And her throat was getting terribly tight and dry almost like someone was choking her.

"He choke me till I cry blood. The bleeding part was his favorite…" Rin begin gasping for air as the invisible hand tightly choke her.

"Please…stop" choke out rin. Who was now on the ground, holding her chest and her throat.

"that's funny. I said the exact same thing before I die.." Rin body went limp and her heart seem to relax and eye lid slowly begin to fall.

Kanna look at the girl body on the ground. She thought about bringing her to lord like that. However, she went against that and got the reading like she suppose to do.

_Humans always make things it so difficult._

Rin woke up on the park bench where she at first place herself at. She jump up looking left to right.

_Where is she? Was it all a dream?_ Rin thought. She took out her pocket mirror and look at slender neck. That to her surprise had no choke marks.

_Maybe it was a dream._

"hey, hey you?" said a girl from a distance. Rin turn with a grizzle look, obliviously not a morning person. She look at the stunning girl with black hair and brown highlights, and chocolate eyes and a yellow short sundress.

_Who looks that pretty in the morning? _Rin thought to herself.

"What are you doing out here? Did you spend the night?" ask the beautiful girl who came closer to the grumpy rin and sat next to her.

"yeah. Sort of. Why are you talking to me?" rin ask rudely. The pretty girl just giggle.

"I'm Kagome. You must be one of the Katos." Said kagome

"Yeah, what make you think that?" ask rin a little bit insulted. Kagome kindly smile and answer.

"Y'all all aren't morning people! This morning I knock at—"

"you knock at my door? You don't even know me." Rin stated

"well duh! That why I knock to get to know you. Well either way your mom answer and she look piss!" Kagome giggle again. Rin smile at the girl openness and cuteness.

"she probably wasn't upset with you but at me."

"why?"

"out all night…" Kagome gasp and look at Rin and awe. Rin unconsciously stuck her chest out and smirk. _I think I like this girl already_.

"that's like the 5th coolest thing I heard!" yelp kagome.

"5th?" question rin, a bit ego hurted from being 5th in the cool factor.

"yeah, there this guy name Inuyasha and—"

"Inuyasha?" question rin again.

"yeah he this—oh you just have to see him yourself he super cool." Kagome said.

"super cool huh. Hey walk me home so I can let my folks I'm still alive."

"kk."

As the two girl walk out the park they was ignorant to the dull dark eyes that walk them from a distance.

_Rin Kato._

*A/N: Srry guys I didn't update in like a month! So srry I had author block with this srry. But in the mean while I wrote some other stories and oneshots that should be posted up soon ;)*


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hey guys I'm just answering some reviews and question y'all might have and letting y'all know some back ground about my updating

-Rin family is her blood family.

Why?

Because if they wasn't I feel obligated to have rin a detail and dramatic background of her past to fit the story line and all of this dumb stuff. And the story isn't about rin past. Sooo, rin family is real ;)

-Is inuyasha still sesshomaru brother?

Yes. I'm not saying his semi important role in the story just gotta read and find out.

Why?

Cuz it ruined the fun :D

-is there more than one nakaru?

No. there only one. DUNUNUN 0.0

Why?

Cuz one company and two a crowd!

-who was the demon who lock sesshy baby up?

I'll have a flashback on what happen. Just relax.

Now to the updates:

They are totally random. Sometimes I get brick wall author blocks or somethings I get off of work and fall to sleep T_T HOWEVER! I realize I have fans out there who really like my story, so I'll try to update as fast as I can

Keep reading!

-love,_ Diverse Flower 3_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 2

_Friend or Rival?_

Kagome and Rin walk through the forest like park and gossip about what teenage girls usually gossip about…._Boys._

"and well that the last time I seen Hojo." Kagome finish.

"Wow he sounded like a jerk." Rin said kicking a pebble in the distance.

"Yeah. So what about you? Any boyfriends, girlfriends? Crushes?" Kagome ask with a twinkle of mischievous look in her eye. Rin blush madly.

"Neither…. Well there is this guy from my old town…" Rin said trailing off, remembering her 'dream' said to her.

_Naraku kill her._

She repeated in her head.

"Hey, Rin!"

"Huh? "

Kagome smiles "You kind of just doze off. You ok?" Kagome ask while grabbing her shoulder lovingly.

"Oh. I tend to do that a lot. Well his name is Naraku."

"Naraku? Like the Demon?" Kagome ask.

"The demon?" Rin question while picking a flower and twirling it.

"Yeah. Forgot you not from here. Well there this story that he use to live here and was some sort of big scary demon. And he had this girl who he was like his daughter. I think her name was Kanna?"

_Kanna?_

Images of the angel like girl flashes through her head.

_It can't be. She just a dream. Or did I really encounter a… Ghost?_

"Kagome, did she have ghostly white skin and white hair?" Rin ask a little scare of the reponse will be.

"Yeah! Have you heard this story before?" Kagome ask.

"No. Not at all."

"mmmm. Well either way, he kill her and he was never seen again." Kagome said.

"Never seen again, huh? What happen to the girl body _was that never seen again too_?" Rin said half jokingly.

"Actually. Yes. Weird huh? You sure you never heard this story before?" kagome ask.

_Heard it! More like that creepy bitch pop in front of me and try to kill me! If that was her._

"Well that just urban myth. No one been actually be able to prove if Naraku, Kanna, Kagura, Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru exist!" Kagome said. Rin felt her shoulders relax.

"Who Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagura?" Rin ask.

"Well Sesshomaru is one of the Great demons who rule the western lands. He settle here and was lock away in his own house." She point at the black gothic style mansion. Rin gaze at the house.

_It beautiful._

"Rin?" Kagome call out.

Rin eyes was glue to the mansion. It was more than beauty that caught her eye it was something much more different. Rin felt the urge to come closer to the mansion. It was like some sort of force was pulling her to it.

"Rin!" kagome grab her shoulder stopping her for step any closer.

"Rin! Are you crazy! No one allow to go near that house! It against the law!" Rin scream, grasping both her shoulders.

"huh? Why are you yelling?" Rin ask finally breaking her gaze from the house. Kagome sigh.

"Let's get you home. Before you kill yourself out here." Rin nob not sure what she mean.

"My lord! My lord did you see that! We almost had her! If wasn't from that damn human girl! Who is she either way?"

"That is Kagome Higurashi. She 5''5—"

"Who was talking to you Kanna!" the green toad said with his staff tightly in his hand.

"Well sir, it was an open question. I didn't know it was directed to anyone." Kanna replied.

"Don't get smart with me!"

As the two went back in forth. Sesshomaru silently watch the girl walk away.

_Rin Kato. Human girl of age 17. My savior._

"Hn."

Rin and Kagome finally made it to rin house.

"Well I call you later Rin."

"okay Kags." Kagome smile at her new friend. And turn to walk away.

"Oh kagome! You never told me about the other demons, Inuyasha and kagura!" Rin shouted.

Kagome wave and continue to walk away.

"Look it up Rinnie." Rin smile and turn the knob slowly, mentally preparing herself for the lecture of her life.

"Mom? Dad? I'm—"

SMACK

"I could kill for the stunt you pull last night." Rin held her cheek and look up to stare into the eyes of her furious father.

_Well that going leave a mark._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I'm updating! Finally, right. If you want to know what the flip took me so long, was because I lose my ambitious! Yes I know it sad. I could have still written but it won't feel right just giving y'all anything? It has to come from the SOUL! so please enjoy my soul written fanfic**

**-**_**Diverse Flower 3**_

_**.XOXO.**_

Rin eyes began to water from the impact of her father right hand. Feeling blood drip into her palm, rin wipe it away and look at her father with the shock engrave in her eyes.

"Don't give that look. Where the hell you been at! Do you have any idea how worry we were." He said oblivious of Ms. Kato, and Hiro steeping into the room.

Still holding her cheek, Rin was speechless. Never in her whole life she been smack so hard. A part of what felt like she deserve it but another part felt like beating the crap out of her dad.

"Now what if someone _I knew_ would have seen you! Huh? What will they think if saw my 17 year old daughter wander out on the streets like some, some Lunatic! Do you ever think of that?" Her father face seem to match the color of rin cheek, and his usually calm eyes had become widen with rage.

Rin eyes soon match his. A sharp pain hit her like a pile of bricks when she became to the realization

_He didn't care about me. He just cared about himself. It always was about him!_

Now glaring at her father rin spoke viscously

"So this is what this about. You don't give a damn about us," She stands up

"You never did. It always had been about you, and your damn reputation. If I would have died out there, you wouldn't care, as long your name wasn't spoiled." With that confession in the air, it seems like the room had got more stuffy and tension in the air could had been cut by a knife. Rin stare hard at her father, showing no signs of backing down or recanting her statement.

"Rin! That was totally out of line!" her mother said breaking the agonizing silence.

"No mom, he is! How long are you going pretend that he actual care about us! If he cared he wouldn't made us move, making us restart our lives just so he can finally start his." An audible gasp was heard from her mother and a silence heart break was only heard by the one who had it. Pushing his daughter aside he dramatically took his leave, unable to hear the unsugar coated truth from his eldest.

"Karu!" Said his wife who follow him.

Rin quickly took her lead upstairs, not daring to make eye contact with her brother whom she know would had the look of sadness engrave on his face.

Slamming her door she flop on her uncover bed in ran her hair through her messy hair.

_Do I always have to make things worse?_

**A/N: Short I know, but that the only thing I could come up with. I didn't really want drag this out so much since it not reall important to the story just give you a bit more understanding on how rin life is and why she do the things she do in future chapters **

**p.s. I wrote this like 3 times lol**


End file.
